Harry Potter and the Promise of a Better life
by RBlack
Summary: What Happens when Sirius returns to Harry and tell him that the Durlsey's were put under the imperios 16 years ago to make them hate him? and who's responsible for it all? Lets find out.. Please R&R this is a HHr ship btw.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid-morning, late July and a malnourished, abused, and hated fifteen year old boy was sitting alone in his room. The lights were off, the shades were drawn, and no one cared enough to make sure this young man was even alive. This young man's name was Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World.

He hadn't eaten in nearly a week, his face was bloodied, and his body broken and bruised. He heard the clomping of large feet up the stairs, he knew all too well who's feet those belonged to, they were his uncle Vernon's. Vernon was a large man by whale standards, and he had a temper to go with it.

Harry knew that if Vernon was mad he wouldn't survive the next round of beatings. So he curled up into a ball waiting to for worst, when the foot steps stopped in front of his room the door was unlocked and Harry saw the one single person he never thought he'd see again standing next to his uncle.

"Sirius!" Harry tried to shout, however was unable do to the choking he received the previous day, so it came out as a raspy whisper instead.

The man known to be dead and now standing in front of Harry turned his head glaring at the whale of a man still beside the doorway. He got up walked toward Vernon and reached back with a fist and hit Vernon squarely between the eyes.

Vernon not knowing what to expect and quiet frightened of the escaped prisoner now standing in his house, simply had no control over his body to try to duck or avoid the punch, and so was simply knocked unconscious falling to the floor with a great thud.

Sirius rushed back to Harry picking his godson up in his arms and held the beaten son of his best friends for what seemed to be hours, sobbing the whole while.

Later that evening Harry had regained enough strength to try to explain what was going on with his relatives.

"Sirius, I can't believe you're here, I saw you fell through the veil, How are you back? I just don't understand. In any case I'm just glad your back." Harry said in-between his sobs..

"Harry, that wasn't me who fell through the veil, I don't know who it was, but there are some important things we need to speak of." Sirius noted.

Harry nodded.

"You see Harry, Albus has kept me prisoner since about two weeks before you went to the Ministry. I was held at his estate that was well warded. He had a house elf keep me alive 'barely'. A few days ago I ended up killing the elf and made my way out of the place to find you. He's evil Harry you need to watch out for him." Sirius finished.

At that moment with a brilliant flash of light a red phoenix popped into view and landed on the edge of the chair at Harry's desk.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here, did the old bastard send you here?" Harry asked.

The bird shook his head in a answer of "no".

Then a voice from out of nowhere spoke.

"Harry, we need to leave Albus is frustrated that Sirius has escaped and he's checking everywhere. Gather your things and I will take you to a place that is safe."

Harry looked around, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Sirius did you just hear that?" Harry asked.

"All I heard what the song of that bird Harry" Sirius replied.

"Harry, I spoke to you it is I Fawkes."

"Fawkes just said he spoke to me" Harry said looking at the bird. "He says we have to leave. He says that Dumbledore is on his way searching for you." Harry said.

"Ok, pack your things I'll get the Dursley's." Sirius noted.

Harry spud around with a questioning look on his face.

"Why do you need to get them?" Harry asked.

"There's no time to explain now, but when we are gone I'll explain everything." Sirius said.

With that Harry packed his things and soon after waking Vernon they all gathered around and held onto Fawkes's tail and left Privot Drive. What they didn't know is that they would never come back.

They arrived at a Castle deep in a wooded mountain area moments later.

"Where are we?" Vernon grunted.

"Tell whale man that we are in one of your families castles, it is unplotable and hidden well, no one can find us here." Fawkes told Harry.

Harry looked that the group before him and explained where they were.

Minutes later they entered the castle only to se a familiar face waiting for them at the front doors.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Harry asked astonished that the elf had been waiting for him.

"Harry Potter Sir, Dobby be waiting for you not long only a week after cleaning here, yes much cleaning needed to be done. Dumblydors bird tells Dobby that you's needing Castle cleaned so I's do it. I's left Hogwarts with 30 other house elves to come join you." The proud standing house elf noted.

"Look you lot we can talk all year, but for now lets get inside." Sirius said.

After finding there rooms and settling in they all converged into a smaller dining hall to have tea.

After tea was served, Harry needed to get some answers on why they brought his relatives along.

"Ok Sirius time to spill, why did you insist we bring my relatives?" Harry asked.

Sirius knew this was coming out tonight, so he began telling the story.

"You see Harry, things are not what they appear to be. Your blood here, don't actually hate you. See well Albus put them under the imperious curse the night he left you with them. He wanted to have complete control over you, so he made sure he was the one you turned to in need. When I broke out of prison he knew that you'd turn to me, so he effectively got rid of me. This whole time they have actually cared a great deal for you." Sirius finished.

Harry was dumbstruck.

"There's more Harry, Petunia and Vernon are not muggles. They are wizards. Albus almost used a curse on them to strip them of there powers for a set amount of time." Sirius put in.

If the previous statement wasn't enough this surely took the cake for Harry.

Harry got up strode over to his aunt and uncle, pulling out his wand looking very angry. His aunt and uncle sat there in terror of what was going to happen to them.

Harry raised his wand high began a downwards motion ready to sound out the incantation on his breath when Sirius yelled.

"Harry don't!".

Harry ignored it gathering all his magic up ready to release it, and with on final downward motion he yelled out.

"FINITE INCANTATUM"

There was a brilliant flash of pure white light.

When the light receded, the Dursley's were unconscious.

Harry stood there beads of sweat running down his face.

Sirius, look upon the scene awe struck, he'd never seen that kind of power before.

"Sorry Harry I thought you might be thinking to finish them off or something." Sirius softly spoke.

"Dobby!" Harry called.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir?" Dobby popped in next to Harry.

"Could you please get my aunt, uncle and cousin to bed?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. Moments later the Dursley's were tucked away in bed.

Harry turned to Sirius a look of confusion and sadness on his face.

"I think I'll go to bed now." Was all Harry said then turned and walked out to his own room.

Sirius did so himself a few minutes later. All the while saying to himself.

"I hope Albus knows what he's gotten himself into, that boy is very powerful."

Finite chapter 1

Chapter 2 we go deeper into discussion of the past and bring a few more of our favorites to the castle. As well as Albus meets Moldy shorts face to face again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Return of the Dursley's and the promise of revenge.

Petunia Dursley woke the next morning with a pounding headache.

"I need a headache potion" she thought. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She remember she was a witch, she remembered the last sixteen years of hell she had put her sisters son through. The beatings from Vernon and Dudley, the belittlement and neglect from her towards her nephew.

She remembered what Dumbledore had done to her the night that James and Lily had died. She remembered Sirius coming to tell her what had happened and then him running off to find Peter to kill him. She knew that would be the last time she saw her friend for a very long time.

It came crashing back to her of how her family had treated Harry. It was all forced upon them. "Well most all of it, Marge doesn't know about wizards and she truly hated the boy from day one." She thought.

As her thoughts erupted into feelings of remorse and failure her husband turned over to se her eyes full of tears, he himself had a massive headache and thought the same thing as his darling wife.

"I need a headache potion"

The moment he noticed the tears and look of anguish on his wife's face he began to remember as well.

The years of belittlement on the boy, the beatings he'd given him, the torture of not allowing him to eat or relieve himself when locked in that damned cupboard.

All the damage they had done to the boy was unbearable. How could the boy ever forgive them for what they had done.

At the same time both Vernon and Petunia both looked in each others eyes, and said the one thing on both their minds.

"Will he ever forgive us?" They spoke in unison.

They decided to get ready for the day.

Down the hall a whale of a boy woke wondering what the hell was going on.

He remembered last night He remembered coming to this place with help of that big red bird. He remembered that he saw his cousin take that wand of his out and point it at him and his parents and yell something. Then he remembered waking up here in this bed.

He jumped out of bed to find out a few answers.

As he opened the door to the room he was in he could tell immediately that his house was huge. To his left the hall went on for what seemed forever. To his right, it was nearly identical except a staircase about five doors down from him, one leading up and one leading down.

He decided to go downstairs, not knowing where he was going he walked downstairs.

At the bottom landing he could see the ground floor, site before him was breath taking.

The entrance hall was bigger than his home at Privot drive.

"Wow!" he gasped.

At the bottom of the stairs he noticed his parents doing the exact same thing, simply in awe of the site before them.

Before they knew it the three heard a voice calling from above them.

"Welcome to Phoenix Castle otherwise known as Potter Castle." Sirius shouted from a floor above them.

"SIRIUS!" Petunia screamed. And bolted to meet him at the bottom of the stairway.

She crushed him in a hug that could rival Molly Weasley.

Vernon despite his large size bounded over to great his old friend as well.

Sirius was in shock of the greeting he'd been given. He still expected his old friends to be as they were twenty four hours ago, alas he had his old friends back.

Sirius took the three into a simple breakfast room to grab a bite to eat.

About twenty minutes later Harry came through the door, Sirius got up and rushed to his godson's side and greeted him "morning!" with a bright smile.

Harry himself wasn't sure what to expect from his family. They had put him through a living hell for sixteen years and didn't know if they had changed to what Sirius told him they were over night.

Thankfully Harry didn't have to wait long to find out. The moment Sirius had let go of him Petunia ran over to him fell to her knees hugging his torso tightly sobbing like the world was going to end.

About ten minutes later she released him and stared directly into his green eyes.

She could see his very soul in those eyes, tortured, and hurt, a void that should have been full of love, however was empty. She could see his hesitation of her and the rest of the family.

'I have to make up for sixteen years of hell to him.' She thought.

Before she could say anything, Harry held his hand up to say "don't speak".

"Look everyone I know a lot of things have changed since last night, however that does not mean I'm ready to forgive and forget. I just simply can't, all I've known from you three is hate for all my life that I can remember. Give me time and then we will all sit down and talk." Harry said.

He took a plate filled it with food and left the breakfast room heading to who knows where in this giant place.

"Sirius, he didn't even let me explain, ohh god what am I going to do?" Petunia cried.

"Look you all, Harry has just been though one of the most traumatic things he's ever had to go through. Give him some time and he'll talk to you. Ok? Why don't you all eat and then explore the castle as it's your new home for now. If you need anything please call upon Dobby." Sirius noted then headed out to find his godson.

About an hour later Sirius found Harry on top of one of the castles towers sitting dead in the center just looking into no where.

"Your father used to do that you know.!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"He used to come up here just as you are now when he was troubled and sit and stare into time itself." Sirius noted.

"Why Sirius, why did he have to do that to me? Why did he have to turn my own blood against me? I just don't understand." Harry began to sob.

Sirius took his godson into his arms and jut held him for what seemed to be hours.

As it was becoming late in the afternoon, Sirius suggested to Harry that they get inside for some lunch and to discuss what to do next.

After lunch Harry and Sirius sat in one of the large libraries in the castle talking about the next step.

"Harry I know that things are hard right now, but we need to bring others in to help us. I know of those we can trust." Sirius said.

"Ok who Padfoot? Who can we trust, I know I need to protect all my friends. They need to be aware of Dumbledore, however I can think of one that will outright refuse to believe it unless there is hard actual proof." Harry returned.

"Hermione!" They both said in unison gaining a chuckle from both of them.

"Look here's what were going to do. I need you to contact everyone one this list and tell them all that you need them to meet you tonight at this floo address. We will then surprise them with ME! As our proof. Ok?" Sirius explained.

"Ok then, how about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I know for fact that she's at number 12 with the rest of the red head clan" Sirius replied.

With that Harry headed over to the fireplace and started making his floo calls to get everyone to his location within an hour.

"Harry my dear so good to see you, but I didn't know your relatives were on the floo? Ahh well what can I do for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mrs. Weasley I need you to gather, yourself, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Remus, The Twins, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Hermione and bring them all to this floo address within an hour, I know that this seems strange but you must NOT inform the headmaster. I have something very important to tell you all and I ask that you trust me on this. Please come?" Harry nearly begged.

Molly pondered his request for a moment, everyone of the people he needed to speak to was at headquarters at that moment. And if it was a trap they did have there emergency portkeys with them now.

"Ok Harry I'll gather everyone up and bring them within an hour. But I must say that this is highly strange of you. But it must be important to want everyone there. And as for Albus he's out of the country right now so I couldn't inform him in such a short time anyhow."

"Thank you, and don't worry about dinner all will be taken care of here." Harry said.

"See you in an hour dear." Molly popped out of view.

Harry then made the rest of his floo calls, some were other order members, and some where people he don't know at all. When he was finished, he found Sirius and asked him the question on his mind.

"Sirius, who were those other people on that list you gave me, the ones I don't know?" Harry asked.

"Those are dear friends of mine Harry. They were part of the First Order of the Phoenix however they were junior members back then and never didn't return when Albus brought the order back together. We my son are going to create an army to fight not only Voldemort but Dumbledore as well." Sirius finished.

About fifteen minutes later those whom were invited started filling the large dining hall that was to be used for this meeting.

The Dursley's whom Harry hadn't seen since breakfast where seated at the end side of the table.

As each person entered Dobby would show them to a seat and ask them to not ask questions until after Harry had finished what he needed to say.

Needless to say everyone was wondering what they were doing here.

As well as once Harry's friends and other family arrived they weren't able to see or speak to him until he arrived. Even then he wasn't talking to anyone alone until he was done with the group as a whole.

Nearly half an hour later everyone had arrived.

Harry made his entrance into the dining hall with grace. Although he now felt fine with the healing charms on him. He still looked a mess from the beating his uncle had given him all summer.

Harry walked up the head of the table, drew his wand and with a few intricate movements the table was a "U" shape.

"Ok, that's better now I can see everyone. First I want to tank you all for coming on such short notice. I know that all of you have better things to do on an evening like this that listen to me ramble. So I'll get to the point. First off you all that know me personally are going to ask why I look such a fright. The answer to that is one of the reason I have gathered you all here tonight. I was beaten repeatedly since the start of summer, same as each year before. NOW before those of you I know that have short fuses go off and try to kill the man sitting at the end of the table, you MUST know that it is NOT his fault." Harry paused a moment to let this sink in. "In fact I recently found out that my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin have been under the imperious course since the day I arrived at there home just after my parents were murdered." He paused once again. "Now that that has sunk in for you all, lets move on to even more recent events, does anyone here know of a wizard that's powerful enough to fully control the thoughts and emotions of three or more individuals for over SIXTEEN YEARS?" Harry finished.

He waited for about five minutes this time to give them all time to think about it.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Most the answers were either He-who-must-not-be-named and Dumbledore.

"Well it can't be Voldy now can it as I nearly killed him that night right?" Harry asked.

It took a few moments for the group to realize what Harry was suggesting and within moments the hall broke into loud thunders of protesting.

Harry heard just about every curse word in that few moments as well as many including his friends and the Weasley's telling him he was crazy.

Sirius waned Harry that this would happen and to not take any of it to heart. They just simply didn't know at that point and he was going to have to prove it.

The noise was so loud Harry had to yell to get everyone attention.

"Yes, yes, I know you all think I'm mad now for suggesting such a thing, however I can prove it. As well as I can prove other misdoings by the headmaster over the years. If you will all allow my relatives to be heard they will present the proof of this with this pensive that's been charmed to display the scene on the wall behind me." Harry finished.

He motioned to his aunt and uncle to come over and deposit their thoughts in the pensive of the night Harry was brought to them.

The first scene appeared on the wall behind them.

Vernon was sitting on the couch, he was not fat at all, but a well built man. He was holding his son Dudley bouncing him up and down making him laugh.

There was a soft popping noise and the Headmaster appeared before them.

"I do apologize Vernon and Petunia however something has come up quickly and I needed to attend to you fast." The headmaster said.

And without time to react Albus has put the three Dursley's under the imperious, with instructions to take in the boy they were going to receive that night, but treat him like a common slave and never let him have happiness.

The scene changed and Petunia was picking up a small boy from her front doorstep. She walked straight over to the cupboard under the stairs and placed him in it, closing the door and waking away.

The pensive broadcast stopped and Harry looked around the room to see the reactions of what the illustrious headmaster had done.

Not a single person spoke for about ten minutes, most the girls and women that attended where crying and sobbing. The men and boys were shocked and looked ready to kill at a moments notice.

Harry broke the silence.

"Ok now that you seem to believe me I think another surprise is in order. Someone you all care for is hear to say hello" Harry noted.

A moment later Sirius Black walked to the table and gasps and looks of shock could be seen and heard.

Remus was the first to his feet, he knocked over the chair he was sitting in and ran to his old friend.

When he got to him he enveloped Sirius into a hug that would kill a normal man.

Words of how and why where being asked throughout the room.

Sirius took the room by the horns.

"Ok you lot yes I am alive, no I was NEVER at the Department of Mysteries. That old fraud had me locked away at his estate for two weeks even before that whole incident. But I'll not get into details about all that just yet, just know I am alive and Harry and I have asked you all here for a reason." He finished.

"And what reason is that Old man?" A man by the name of Herold Wistaker asked.

"Herold you ole dog, of course the reason is, WHO WANTS TO FINISH VOLDY OFF AND GET RID OF DUMBLEDORE AS WELL?" Sirius finished with a yell.

Mumbling was once again heard in the hall.

Mrs. Weasley and A few others looked like there world had just come crushing down.

The realization that the headmaster was one of the bad guys was just too much.

Harry and Sirius made their way around to everyone answering questions.

When Harry got to his friends, one of them surprised the lot of them. Especially Harry.

The moment Hermione got a hold of Harry she couldn't let him go. With all the bad in his life, She had to let him know there was good, and she was a large part of that good. She had realized that her and Ron would never work out, yes she loved him, but it was a brotherly love, not like what she felt for her other best friend.

So she decided before they had left number 12 that she would show him how she felt and she wasn't going away.

So she held onto him for what seemed an eternity, then slowly looked into his eyes and drew his face to hers and she kissed him with such passion that moments later Harry's legs gave out.

She followed him to the ground giving him support but never letting go, she was happy that after the first few moments he'd started kissing her back.

Moments turned into minutes, and after nearly fifteen of them, they were broke apart by Ron and Sirius.

"WOW!" Harry noted out of breath.

"YA um that was amazing" Hermione said quickly.

They were again brought out of there own thoughts by Sirius, Ron, and Remus looking at them like they were about to be scolded.

A moment later Ron couldn't handle it and jumped over and crushed both his best friends in a hug.

"I knew it, Hermione, after we talked I knew it was Harry and I couldn't be happier for you both." Ron said joyfully.

"Yes, Yes very good, now can we get on with business?" Sirius asked.

"Umm sorry yea" Harry said blushing.

Once again everyone was talking, about the details of what they had seen and heard recently.

After about and hour Harry stood and called everyone to his attention.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. But before we break this up, I would like to invite you all to make my home your home. At least until this war is over. If you decide to stay you will be given the location of this place. You will have six hours to bring all your belongings here. If you choose to leave, you will only be aloud entry to this floo and the wards will keep you in this room at that.

So please take a few minutes to decide and we shall go from there." Harry finished.

"Also for those of you who are using #12 as a residence if you are all agreed in the end to come here, we will be torching the place once you all are moved out." Sirius interjected.

Sirius and Harry both smiled at the thought of burning that place to the ground.

Not noticing that the whole time Harry was holding Hermione's hand. Harry looked to her and asked her if she was going to stay?

"Only if we can bring my parents Harry, They mean the world to me." She answered.

He nodded and gave her a huge grin.

A few minutes later those who had decided to stay had informed Sirius and Harry.

Harry had the house elves that had come with Dobby help everyone to get packed and get moved in.

The list of those that were coming to stay were.

The Entire Weasley family minus Percy.

The Grangers including Hermione.

The Patil twins and parents

Herold Wistaker and his wife plus one son.

The Tonk's plus Nymphadora

Remus Lupin

Neville Longbottom and his Grandmother.

Mr Lovegood and Luna

Lulford Gaters

Jona Holspid

Madam Bones and Susan Bones

The Finnigans

And about twenty others that Harry hadn't met yet.

'If Sirius trusts them then so shall I' Harry thought.

About three hours later the house elves were ecstatic, they had ton's of work to do and they were in their element.

Madam Bones had made a round trip portkey for Harry to use to retrieve Hermione's family.

After they arrived at the Grangers Harry explained the situation to Hermione's parents and they agreed to come for safety and to be with their daughter.

While Hermione and Her mother were directing the house elves to pack what needed to come with them, Her father pulled Harry aside to speak with the young man.

"Harry, I need to know. What do you and my daughter have together, and what are you intentions toward her?"

Harry was shocked at this question. He had just found out that Hermione felt the same for him as he did for her earlier that evening. So he decided to answer truthfully and from the heart.

"Sir, Hermione and I just realized tonight how we felt, I mean well.. I've known I've had great respect for her and deep feelings for her since first year. However two years ago, I fell in love with her, I would die to protect her. Tonight she came to me and basically told me she felt the same. She is my rock, and has been since the day I met her. I know I am just sixteen at the moment and I don't have much of any experience with relationships, but I'd like to date Hermione for some time, and if she and I are still together and I'm still alive, I'd like her to be my wife after we graduate Sir." Harry finished nearly out of breath.

Hermione's father just stood looking at him, trying to figure this young man out. Then he asked the question that most men dread when talking to fathers.

"Ok, one last question, once you graduate and if she agrees to marry, how will you take care of my little girl?"

Harry was actually relieved to be able to answer this question.

"Sir, I am no slouch if that what you are asking, I will work. However I won't be working for a living. I have more than adequate mans to take care of her. Umm, I'm not exactly sure how to put this sir without you thinking me as some spoiled kid, as I'm not. But I recently found out that my family was probably the wealthiest family in the wizarding world. As well as very sound in the muggle world. So my answer to you Sir, is that I can afford to give Hermione the very best, but I will not work for a living, I will work for her. I do not plan to spend my every waking moments in a job for life sir, I have the means to spend that time much better with you daughter. If she will have me sir." Harry replied hoping he didn't just make an arse out of himself.

Mr. Granger looked dumbfounded. The way this boy dressed he looked like a street rat. Yet he was telling him that he was from a very rich family?

"Harry, if I may ask just exactly how well off are you and please be truthful." Mr Granger asked.

"Well Sir, I am not entirely sure as I just fond out about all this, from what I know I own twenty-one estates, three penthouses in the USA, and five castles, one in Wales, one in Germany, one outside London and two in Scotland. As for cash on hand, from what Sirius informed me, its somewhere between 600 and 700 million galleons." Harry finished again.

"How much is that roughly in pounds?" Mr Granger asked.

Harry had to think about that, if the conversion rate was similar to the last time he converted money that would be about.

"About 2.8 billion pounds sir." Harry answered.

Dan Granger was floored, but he still wanted proof.

"Harry I don't mean to imply you don't have means to care for my daughter, but what you've just told me doesn't seem real. I'll have to have proof of this to give you my blessing with my daughter. She is very dear to me and I just want the best for her." Mr. Granger noted.

Harry knew it would come down to proof, and he smiled. The proof was where they were going.

"Sir, I understand, and I can give you proof in just a few moments once the girls are back down here." Harry said.

Mr. Granger agreed and within ten minutes everyone was ready to portkey to their new home.

Once they arrived at the Castle they had portkeyed directly into the suite that had been given to Mr and Mrs. Granger.

"Ohh my this is simply wonderful" Emma Granger noted.

The suite had three rooms, a private bath, and small kitchen, a large fireplace, with many muggle and wizarding comforts. It was decorated in a style that was similar to their own home.

"Yes, Yes quite acceptable. Harry who's house is this?" Dan Granger asked.

"It's one of mine sir" Harry replied.

"Well your going to have to sleep on the couch then young man I will not have you sleeping with my daughter." Dan noted.

Harry had to laugh.

"I'm sorry sir, you think this is the whole house. Please everyone follow me." Harry said.

Harry took them out the door and the looks of amazement on Hermione and her parents was priceless. Once they reached the entrance hall Harry gave them the Same welcome as Sirius did to the Dursley's.

"Welcome to Phoenix Castle otherwise known as Potter Castle." Harry said with a chuckle.

Harry noticed Mr Granger becoming slightly red in the face.

He walked over to him and said quietly.

"No harm done sir. I did say I understood." Harry finished.

With that Mr. Grangers grin reappeared on his face and he held out his hand to his wife. Hoping the young man would take the hint, of which surprisingly Harry did take Hermione's hand, and Harry gave them a tour of what HE had scene of the castle so far.

"Harry? How many rooms does this place have?" Hermione asked.

"Well form what Sirius told me they lost count at 210 when they tried to count them before my parents passed away. And that was only the East side of the castle." Harry informed her and her parents.

Mr. Granger just whistled.

An Hour later Harry suggested that everyone got unpacked.

Hermione was confused though where to unpack.

"Harry where is my room?" She asked.

Harry just had a grin that went for miles when he answered her.

"Why Hermione, you didn't think I was going to make you stay WITH you parents did you? (chuckle) No, your room is right next to(long paused)Ginny's room, which is right next to (pause again) Luna's room which is right next to (chuckle)" He paused waiting for her to erupt.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE I AM SLEEPING I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK" she screamed.

Harry busted out laughing. Then quickly calmed himself.

"Why my fair maiden thaw think that I have not placed you. I assured you I have." Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"HARRY! TELL ME NOW" She demanded.

"Ok, ok, relax Hermione. You will be sleeping next to……………ME" He finished.

Hermione blushed a red that even rivaled the Weasley's.

Thinking she had been teased enough, Harry told her that her ROOM was right next to his and that she would be sleeping in the ROOM next to his.

She slapped him on the arm playfully and went to unpack.

Harry found Sirius making sure the rest of the new tenants of Potter Castle had arrives safely and were being taken care of, which the answer to was yes.

Harry told Sirius that he had a long day and went to go to bed.

Meanwhile just twelve miles away. An again wizard sat in his office trying to figure out what was going on. He'd had reports of families of members of the order packing up and leaving without a trace. He'd also lost the ability to track a few of the students he'd been monitoring. And Harry Potter had gone missing as well, including his family.

"This is the work of that damned Sirius Black." He thought.

"Years of planning gone to the whim of a man and his godson. Doesn't anyone realize that we are fighting a war and the only weapon we have is that boy? I MUST HAVE HIM BACK. AND WHERE HAS MOST OF THE ORDER GONE TO?" He yelled out.

No that evening was not going well for Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

Folks sorry for not getting this out sooner, life has been unbearable this last month or so. So many things to do and no time to do it all. But I'm gona try to keep up on posting from now on. BTW this chapter is a bit shorter , but keep in mind it's also a transition chapter.

Chapter 3

Burn baby BURN!

The next morning after Harry and Sirius had made sure that everyone was out of number 12, they portkeyed to the old house and began to prep it to create the largest bon-fire London had ever seen.

After a few hours of prepping and removing items they thought might be of value Harry and Sirius lit the kitchen on fire and portkeyed out laughing the whole time of what the papers would read in just a few hours.

A few hours later

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office wondering 'What in Merlin's name is going on'. His headquarters had been devastated, more to the point that he'd been named as the arsonist as well. He picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet he'd just finished reading, the headline and article read.

"Leader of Order of the Phoenix Burns own headquarters"

By Rita Skeeter.

This morning Londoner's, in muggle London were shocked to find a home that was set ablaze on a street where none should have been. The home located at Number Twelve Grimwald Place never existed until today. Apparently a wizarding home of great age was found blazing in a multi colored array of fire this morning. A symbol of a red phoenix also blazed high in the air. The symbol is of the legendary Order of the Phoenix, of which Albus Dumbledore is said to be the leader of.

This reporter was sent a full description of what had caused the fire by an eye witness that had apperated onto the street just moments before the blaze started.

Apparently, Albus Dumbledore stood outside the home after removing the charm hiding it from its neighbors yelling, "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WELPS, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SNIVILING COWARDS." Then set blaze to the home.

Reports from Aurors on the scene have identified the wand signature that caused the blaze; however refuse to make comment on possibility of incriminating Albus Dumbledore.

On a happier note no bodies except an old house elf were found in the blaze.

So the question dear reader is "Has Dumbledore finally gone off his rocker?" I'll let you decide that.

Just a few miles away from Dumbledore's office a group of nearly twenty had been laughing relentlessly for nearly two hours.

"I can't breath" Ron cried out.

"I think I wet myself" Mrs. Weasley chocked out.

Many more similar statements went on like that for nearly another hour.

Nearing lunch time Hermione found Harry in his room quietly reading a book.

"Harry?" she called "Would you take me flying?"

Harry's attention was immediately turned towards his girlfriend.

"You want to go flying?" He asked.

"Yes, I do" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Ok let's go!" Harry jumped up and dragged her out of the room.

An hour later still flying around the large estate, they both spotted Hogwarts in the distance.

"Wana chance it?" Harry asked pointing to the old castle.

"I don't know Harry, he might catch us." Hermione replied.

He pondered this for a moment, and decided against it. It would do him no good to get captured before he'd had time to train.

As the two headed back to Potter Castle, Harry felt Hermione's arms close around him tightly. It felt good to have her care and love him yes he knew it was love. The type of love that was everlasting. He leaned into her embrace and sped the broom up a bit faster to get home for some "snogging" time.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his study long into the night, pondering the events of the day. He'd lost most of loyal order members, they simply refused to respond to his call as well Number 12 had been burned to the ground and he was being blamed for it. Harry Potter was still missing without a trace as well. What was he to do? Well a plan of action came into the old man scheming mind.

"First I have to bring the boy out into the open, to do that I must use a means of threat to him. I'll have one of his precious friends kidnapped. Yes that's what needs to be done. I'll have Miss Granger taken from her family's home. The boy wouldn't be able to resist coming out to rescue her." Albus pondered his spoken thoughts.

Meanwhile a large red bird sat listening to the old mans thoughts and decided it had enough of the old man's evil scheming. With a flash the bird disappeared.

Albus looked at where the bird had just been. "Must have gone for a fly" he thought.

Moments later the bird reappeared next to a snowy white owl.

"Great white one. You must allow me to bond with your master. It is dire and things are going to come to pass that he will require my assistance. Please allow this." The red bird spoke to the Owl.

"A dual bond to a wizard most interesting wise one. Yes I will allow it, so you've finally left the old fool?" the owl responded.

The large red bird nodded and burst off in a bright flame.

Harry Potter was sitting in his private study with his now girlfriend sprawled out in his lap. The two were just lounging about savoring a few moments together when a large red bird appeared on the table in front of them.

"Fawkes!" Hermione yelled.

"Young one please tell your mate to not be alarmed. I am not here on Albus' count.

I am here to ask for a bond with you, I have left the old fool and you need protecting.

You and your mate are in grave danger from him." The bird mentally spoke to Harry.

"He just spoke to me Hermione. He said to not be alarmed, he's left Dumbledore and wished to bond with me to protect us." Harry noted.

"Ok, but how can he speak to you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Tell her that the day I brought you here I initiated the bonding young Harry, this allows us to communicate." Fawkes sung out.

"He says that the bond he's initiated allows him to speak with me." Harry answered.

Hermione looked interested at this, yet nodded her approval to allow what was going to happen be done.

Harry nodded to Fawkes to get on with it, and moments later where was a great flash of white light that surrounded Harry and the Phoenix.

"Young one, I have completed the bonding, things you must know now. You now have the ability to speak to me directly as well as you now share one of my born traits. You are now able to travel by fire. I will teach you how to use this., but for now I must inform you of a plan by the old fool. He's decided to take your mate and use her to get to you, you must not allow him to have her. He's not in a mind to keep her safely, he will harm her if he doesn't get you.. There is more you must know but I must reset for now. Be well." Fawkes noted.

As the bird flashed out letting Harry know he would be with Hedwig Harry pondered the information he had just gotten from the bird. He could fire travel now, but more importantly he had to keep Hermione safe.

Harry told Hermione what Fawkes had told him and they went about plotting how to frustrate the old fool as Dumbledore was now referred to. He wouldn't get his way, and Harry would make sure of it.

A week later the house group that was staying at Potter Castle sat in the large dining hall discussing ways to battle both Voldemort and Dumbledore. After reveling what had happened with Fawkes the week previous the group had decided to not chance anything.

Harry's Birthday came with much excitement as he would be granted his place as head of the Potter family and would be recognized as an adult from that day forward.

And he would be able to do something he'd been dreaming of for a long time.

On his birthday he would propose to Hermione. Even though they had only been officially together for a short time, he knew she was the one. He also knew that he didn't know how much time he had left and he was going to do everything to make the most of it.

The day had arrived, Harry was 16 years old, the head of a very prominent family in his world, and he'd just received the official documents to prove it.

He was absolutely dumbfounded what Sirius had told him was nothing.

He'd consulted Sirius about his plans that day for what he was gong to do, his godfather actually whined that Harry was being a traitor to the bachelor marauders. However he still assisted in getting the perfect ring.

The party was going great, everyone was having a grand time, Harry had received many great gifts, and now it was Harry's turn to give a gift.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked pulling her away from a few friends.

She followed Harry out to the terrace where he stopped.

Harry took her hand in his, bent down on one knee .

"Hermione, I know that we have only been officially together for a short time however there are things in life that we all must do, but in the mean time we have to make the most of what we have right in front of us. You Hermione Granger hold my heart, my very soul, I love you in ways I never knew existed, and that's saying a lot as before you I really never knew love at all. Hermione will you grace upon me the honor of being my wife, my equal, my love." Harry spoke softly to her, now holding out the ring to her to view.

Hermione was shocked to say the least, she had dreamed of this moment for a long time, but she honestly didn't expect it to happen for a few more years. But what could she do, she wanted it so much. So she simply said."Yes" meekly.

Harry was ecstatic. She had said yes. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she drew him into the most passionate kiss either of them had ever received.

What seemed like hours later they both came up for air, and decided to let the rest of the group know the news.

Walking in it looked like they already knew. Harry glanced a look at Sirius whom looked very guilty.

Harry shook it off and stood on the small stage that had been erected for the party holding Hermione's hand.

"Excuse me everyone, thank you for a wonderful birthday. But even more than that thank you for standing beside me. I now have the great pleasure to inform you that moments ago I asked Hermione here to be my wife, and she's agreed. So how about that I get a great birthday party and a wife to boot. Right now I'm the happiest man alive.. So lets turn this into an engagement party!" Harry spoke loud and clear. It was visible he couldn't be happier.

In the very early morning hours Harry lay in bed fully clothed, with Hermione head sleeping peacefully on his chest. The two nearly broke their promise that night to wait at least until a bit later to do anything "drastic". Instead they simply fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
